This invention relates to a compact portable, handheld calculator/timepiece, that is capable of storing, retrieving, searching, editing, deleting and outputting of information pertaining to the purchasing of, and collecting of audio and audiovisual media. The audio and audiovisual media comprising of, but not limited to; audio cassette tapes, digital audio tapes, records, compact discs, laser discs, video tapes, 8 mm film, 16 mm film etc..
Many people have large collections of audio media, and/or of audiovisual media, to which they regularly acquire new additions. To catalog and to ensure that no duplicate acquisition is made, can be a time consuming and difficult task if manually done.
Currently people who regularly purchase audio and audiovisual media have no portable automated means to keep track of their existing purchased media. It has been observed that the more dedicated audiophiles keep track of their existing collection by means of index cards, similar to the system used in a public library. This is a manual system whereby the audiophile keeps track of their acquisitions by writing relevant details on a card, which is then added to an existing library of cards. Whenever the user of such a system goes on a buying spree, then the complete card library has to be ported to the record store. This is naturally cumbersome and difficult to maintain.
The present invention provides the means for the user to electronically translate the above described index-card system into a portable and easy to use electronic device. Furthermore the present invention provides the means to the user to integrate the Portable Audio/AudioVisual Media Tracking Device with a larger user database that resides on an external computer, such as a personal computer.